Angel and Demon
by ShuuShou
Summary: Dunia yang berbeda menjadi tembok pembatas tak kasat mata. Namun itu bukan penghalang bagi keduanya. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

" **Angel and Demon" milik ShuuShou**

 **Pics belong to artist**

 **Pairing : Nijimura x Haizaki**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura menghela nafas. Kegiatannya hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Menembakkan panah cinta kepada dua orang manusia supaya mereka saling jatuh cinta adalah tugas yang diberikan padanya oleh Malaikat Agung. Setiap hari ia turun ke bumi untuk mencari pasangan-pasangan yang akan menjadi target panahnya. Busur lengkung sewarna emas dan anak panah dengan ujung berbentuk hati berwarna merah selalu menemaninya saat bertugas.

Saat ia jumpai sepasang anak manusia yang tengah dimabuk cinta, Nijimura langsung menembakkan panahnya tepat ke hati mereka hingga membuat keduanya merasa dunia adalah milik berdua.

Sejauh ini Nijimura tidak pernah meleset.

Namun akhir-akhir ini dia tidak semangat bekerja. Jika biasanya ia bisa mengumpulkan puluhan dokumen dalam seminggu, minggu ini ia hanya mengumpulkan belasan.

Bahunya ditepuk seseorang. "Hei, kau melamun lagi, Shuu."

Nijimura menoleh dan mendapati Tatsuya Himuro berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa. Nijimura menyukainya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tenang melihat Himuro dengan senyuman itu. Yah, tentu saja. Himuro, 'kan, memang terkenal di kalangan malaikat karena senyum manisnya.

Tidak mau disangka terpesona dengan Himuro, Nijimura memalingkan wajah kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke taman bawah dan melihat beberapa malaikat terbang sambil bercakap-cakap ria. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau pernah memikirkan awal mula kita bisa bekerja seperti ini, Tatsuya? Maksudku sejak yang bisa kuingat aku tiba-tiba sudah berada disini dan bekerja sebagai malaikat cinta."

Himuro tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar balkon tempat mereka sekarang berdiri.

"Aku juga tidak ingat apapun. Tidak ada yang ingat bagaimana mereka bisa sampai disini, Shuu. Di akademi dulu kau pasti sudah diberitahu tentang itu. Kurasa banyak yang mempertanyakan itu tapi sepertinya lebih memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya," ucap Himuro tenang. Tangan rampingnya membalik kertas-kertas dan meneliti isinya satu persatu. "Lagipula untuk apa tahu tentang sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui? Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau tidak ada peningkatan minggu ini kau bisa terkena peringatan. Sanada _-san_ sudah pernah memberitahumu, 'kan?"

Nijimura kembali menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk tapi tidak menoleh. "Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu saja."

"Kalau begitu bersemangatlah. Apartemenmu sudah hampir habis sewanya, 'kan?" Himuro tersenyum lagi.

Nijimura manyun. "Ya, ya. Aku juga tahu itu, Tatsuya." Ia kemudian mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Himuro. "Kalau aku tidak bisa membayar sewa bulan depan aku akan terbang ke tempatmu saja. Tampung aku."

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Sebuah kepingan CD mengilat melayang dari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja terkena panah Nijimura.

"Yosh." Nijimura memasukkan CD tersebut ke dalam amplop kemudian menulis nama pasangan kekasih tersebut. Ini sudah CD-nya yang kesepuluh dalam hari ini. Itu artinya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan sewa apartemen bulan depan karena gajinya tidak akan dipangkas karena target kerja yang tidak tercapai.

"Kau mendapat banyak hari ini, Nijimura-san. Grafik kinerjamu meningkat." Momoi mengambil amplop-amplop berisi CD dan tumpukan berkas yang diletakkan Nijimura di atas meja kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam laci besar di sudut ruangan.

"Yah, apartemen butuh gaji penuhku."

Momoi tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa mencarikanmu apartemen yang lebih murah kalau kau mau."

"Aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan yang sekarang. Walaupun sewanya menguras kantong." Nijimura melihat foto-foto yang dipajang Momoi di mejanya. Salah satu foto disana membuatnya tersenyum. Foto dimana para junior pelanginya terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia penasaran bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang. Dari yang ia dengar dari Momoi semuanya sudah berpencar ke divisi-divisi berbeda di beberapa kantor lain.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, senpai."

Nijimura terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan foto yang ia pegang. "Kau jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, Kuroko. Membuatku kaget saja."

"Maaf." Pemuda bersurai biru terang itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya penuh oleh tumpukan berkas yang hampir mencapai dagunya.

"Tetsu- _kuuun_!" Momoi menerjang untuk memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf, Momoi-san. Kau bisa membuatku menjatuhkan berkas-berkas ini."

"Eh? Maaf membuatmu kerepotan."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Bukan salahmu."

Sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipi Momoi.

Nijimura yang melihat keduanya merasa gatal ingin menggunakan panah dan busurnya. Kedua juniornya ini benar-benar membuatnya geram-atau Kuroko yang lebih tepatnya membuatnya geram. Benar-benar polos atau lebih tepatnya tidak peka?

Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Panah malaikat tidak akan mempan jika digunakan kepada sesama malaikat.

"Yak. Urusanku disini sudah selesai, kalian juga cepat selesaikan urusan kalian." Setelah mengacak rambut keduanya, Nijimura keluar dan terbang menuju apartemennya. Ia sangat ingin istirahat hari ini.

Jarak dari kantor menuju apartemennya cukup jauh. Tapi bagi Nijimura tidak masalah karena ia menyukai pemandangan sepanjang perjalanannya. Awan-awan berbentuk kapas dengan anak-anak malaikat yang bermain harpa dan alat musik lain di atasnya sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Dari jendela apartemennya ia bisa melihat ke dunia manusia. Ia bisa melihat kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia di bawah sana. Untuk malaikat yang tidak bertugas di dunia manusia mungkin hal ini akan terlihat sangat menarik bagi mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Nijimura. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihatnya saat bertugas.

"Yah, sedikit berkeliling sepertinya tidak buruk juga daripada aku harus di rumah terus." Ia mengembangkan sayapnya kemudian terbang dari jendela beranda.

Sepanjang matanya memandang Nijimura hanya melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang ditimpa sinar matahari berwarna jingga. Seperti permen kapas rasa jeruk yang mengundang untuk dimakan.

Tapi Nijimura tidak sebodoh itu untuk memakan awan.

Diantara awan-awan itu ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam. Nijimura menyipitkan matanya berharap bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih jelas.

"Hn? Siapa itu?"

Ia kemudian terbang mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik segumpal awan.

Seseorang tengah duduk disana. Rambut berwarna abu acak-acakan milik orang itu berkilau saat tertimpa cahaya matahari sore.

Nijimura terpana.

Orang itu bukan malaikat. Dia tidak punya sayap berwarna putih seperti yang ia miliki. Ia tidak memakai pakaian putih seperti yang ia pakai. Dan ia tidak memiliki lingkaran kuning emas di atas kepalanya seperti yang ia miliki.

Orang yang duduk disana mengenakan pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dengan ekor berujung runcing—seperti ujung tombaknya para penjaga gerbang istana Malaikat Agung— muncul dari bagian belakang. Sayap hitam kelam menghiasi punggungnya. Mirip dengan sayap gagak tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Dan dikepalanya sepasang tanduk kecil menyembul dari balik rambut abunya.

Nijimura tahu. Dia sedang melihat iblis.

.

"Oi, apa yang dilakukan iblis sepertimu disini?"

Pemilik surai abu itu menoleh. Nijimura sekali lagi terpana. Netra yang tengah menatapnya saat ini berkilau keperakan. Cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya. Sejenak ada ekspresi terkejut tapi kemudian berubah dengan tatapan bosan.

"Bukan urusanmu, malaikat bodoh."

Urat-urat pelipis Nijimura berkedut. Niat awalnya yang ingin mencari ketenangan setelah bekerja sepertinya akan musnah digantikan dengan niat menghajar iblis bermulut kurang ajar yang sedang ada di depannya saat ini.

Nijimura tahu kalau iblis itu memang jenis makhluk yang tidak punya sopan santun. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan sekesal ini saat berhadapan langsung dengan salah satunya.

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala abu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah ini, huh? Setahuku ini bukan wilayah tempat iblis biasa berkeliaran. Dan kau sudah terlalu dekat dengan tempat kami." Nijimura menunjuk sebuah tapal batas di antara awan yang dekat dengan tempat mereka sekarang. Tapal itu adalah batas wilayah dunia malaikat yang tidak boleh dilewati sembarangan.

Iblis itu mendecih.

"Katakan siapa namamu."

"Heh, jangan harap aku akan mengatakannya. Lagipula aku belum melewati batas. Jadi aku tidak menyalahi aturan. Ini wilayah bebas, Tuan Malaikat." Iblis itu menyeringai menyebalkan.

Duakk—

Satu pukulan mendarat lagi di surai berwarna keperakan.

"Katakan atau kutendang bokongmu hingga jatuh dari sini."

Suara decihan kembali terdengar.

Tapi si iblis tak kunjung menyuarakan namanya. Membuat Nijimura menyiapkan kepalan tangan lagi.

"Shougo. Haizaki Shougo."

"Huh? Itu namamu?"

Haizaki mendelik. Antara kesal dan tidak mengerti. Apa yang di depannya sekarang benar-benar malaikat yang sering dibicarakan di dunia iblis? Setahunya malaikat tidak sebodoh ini hingga membuatnya harus mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

Haizaki mengabaikan Nijimura. Ia kemudian berdiri dan sayap hitamnya mengembang bersiap untuk terbang. Tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berada disini. Lebih baik kembali sebelum teman sekamarnya mengklaim makan malam jatahnya karena ia tidak juga kembali.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Haizaki mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi saat beberapa kemudian ia berteriak karena ekornya ditarik paksa oleh malaikat yang baginya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti malaikat. Malah terlihat lebih cocok jadi raja iblis.

"Kau kesini karena ingin mengganggu manusia, 'kan? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Memang tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah salah satu akses menuju dunia manusia. Tapi jarang ada yang melewatinya karena ada rute lain yang lebih cepat. Nijimura sendiri juga lebih memilih lewat rute lain itu karena lebih dekat dengan kantornya.

"Tch. Apa urusanmu?" Haizaki meronta. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Urusanku?" Nijimura menyeringai. Haizaki tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bahkan di depan Raja Iblis saja ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Tapi kenapa di depan malaikat seperti Nijiura ia bisa merasa takut begini? Haizaki benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau serius ingin tahu?" Nijimura kembali bertanya. Perlahan ia semakin mendekat kemudian menyentuh dagu iblis di depannya itu.

Haizaki tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Nijimura. Wangi. Sangat wangi. Seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari cerita-cerita. "Uh, menjauh dariku."

"Kulihat kau menganggur. Ayo ikut aku." Nijimura menyeret Haizaki dengan paksa.

"Huh? Aku tidak mau! Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya memerintahku. Tch!" Haizaki meronta sekuat tenaga tapi percuma saja.

"Aku ini malaikat dan kau harus patuh padaku." Nijimura tidak mau melepasnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan hal baru yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan rasa jenuh karena bekerja.

"Teori macam apa itu? Tch. Tidak pernah ada iblis yang mematuhi malaikat."

"Ada. Aku yang membuatnya. Kau akan patuh kepadaku, Haizaki."

"Kau menyebalkan. Kupikir semua malaikat itu berhati lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Ternyata tidak."

Nijimura menahan tawa. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng, huh? Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa aku berbaik hati kepada iblis? Aku tidak belajar itu di akademi. Malah kami diperintahkan untuk menjauhi kalian."

Haizaki melirik kesal. "Lalu kenapa kau malah mendekati salah satunya? Apa otakmu tidak berfungsi lagi hingga lupa perintah atasanmu, huh?"

Nijimura ingin sekali menghajar iblis kurang ajar ini tapi ia mencoba untuk bersabar. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

"Alasan apa?"

"Anggap saja aku tertarik padamu."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Hola~ Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini**

 **Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Haizaki mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki tidak sabaran dengan wajah merengut dan bibir agak maju walau tidak semaju bibir malaikat tampan di sebelahnya. Tangan disilang di depan dada. Punggung bersandar ke pagar pembatas. Ekor berujung runcing bergerak kiri kanan seperti cacing kepanasan.

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Nijimura sendiri dari tadi hanya memandang jalanan di bawah yang penuh oleh manusia yang lalu lalang, kendaraan yang hilir mudik kesana kemari, anak sekolah yang bersenda gurau dengan sesamanya, pasangan dimabuk cinta menebar aura-aura merah muda, karyawan kantoran yang jalan sempoyongan sehabis keluar dari kedai-kedai kecil.

"Hei, Haizaki."

"Apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam berbalik memunggungi pagar beton. Sepenuhnya menghadap iblis yang sepertinya sebentar lagi menumbuhkan sepasang tanduk lagi karena sudah lama mereka berdiri disini tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa aku pernah mengalami itu semua."

"Apa maksudmu?" Haizaki mengernyit kemudian memutar tubuh melongok ke bawah. Mencari-cari penyebab Nijimura berkata demikian.

Yang ditanya balik badan lagi kemudian menopang dagu. Menumpukan tangan di pagar beton. Manik hitam menatap kembali ke bawah. "Kehidupan manusia," jawabnya. "Aku merasa aku pernah mengalami yang mereka lakukan itu."

Haizaki mengerjap tidak paham. Lantas memiringkan kepala. Apa malaikat di sebelahnya ini sedang mabuk? Atau ada kabel otaknya yang tidak tersambung pada tempatnya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bicara begitu?

"Termasuk yang itu?"

"Hn?" Nijimura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk si iblis abu. Sepasang manusia berbeda jenis tengah berciuman panas di bawah sebuah pohon tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. "Ya. Mungkin," Nijimura menjentikkan jari dan sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul dari pasangan itu kemudian melayang ke tangan Nijimura. Cahaya itu berpendar kemerahan dan mengambang di telapak tangan Nijimura.

Haizaki mendekat penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Nafsu," Nijimura menjawab. "Ini yang keluar saat manusia melakukan hal-hal semacam tadi. Semakin pekat cahayanya, nafsunya semakin besar." Pemuda itu mengambil botol kecil transparan dari saku kemudian membuka tutupnya. Kilatan cahaya itu dengan segera masuk ke dalam botol.

Haizaki menatap cahaya yang kini mengambang berputar-putar di dalam botol. "Lalu mau kau jadikan apa?" Perlahan tangannya mendekat ingin menyentuh botol yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Diamankan tentu saja."

Sebelum Haizaki menyentuhnya, Nijimura sudah terlebih dahulu memasukkan kembali botol tersebut ke dalam sakunya. "Dan kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu iblis. Bahaya kalau sampai ini jatuh ke tanganmu. Bisa-bisa kau menggunakannya untuk menyesatkan manusia."

"Memang itu tugasku," Haizaki angkat bahu kemudian menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. "Lagipula kalau hanya sebotol kecil begitu tidak berguna bagiku. Kalau kau punya sekarung penuh baru aku tertarik."

Nijimura menjitak Haizaki. "Kalaupun aku punya, tidak akan kuberikan padamu."

Haizaki mendecih memegangi kepala. Apa benar dia ini malaikat? Mana ada malaikat sekasar ini? Haizaki sepenuhnya yakin pemuda surai hitam itu salah jurusan.

Belum sempat Haizaki mengeluarkan makian andalannya, Nijimura sudah lebih dahulu menariknya terbang ke tempat lain. Pemuda itu berkata ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Haizaki jika pemuda abu itu patuh dan tidak memberontak.

Karena penasaran, Haizaki dengan patuhnya terbang mengikuti Nijimura.

Keduanya tiba di suatu tempat. Di tepian kolam yang cukup luas di tengah taman di pusat kota. Sinar matahari senja terpantul kemerahan di permukaan kolam. Angin berhembus pelan meniup daun-daun hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang menenangkan. Sepertinya Haizaki bisa kabur ke tempat ini untuk tidur siang.

"Kau mau menunjukkan apa?"

"Keahlianku. Begini-begini aku ini hebat."

"Ha?"

"Lihat ini," Nijimura membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan sebuah anak panah muncul disana. Ujung berbentuk hati ia arahkan pada sepasang manusia yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku. Mereka hanya diam namun terlihat menahan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan.

Nijimura membuat gestur menarik anak panah, tangan kirinya mengepal seakan menggenggam udara. Seketika seberkas cahaya berkumpul membentuk busur panah yang berkilau dengan ujung-ujung yang melengkung indah.

Dengan sekali tembakan, anak panah meluncur mulus menuju dua orang manusia yang menjadi target. Di tengah jalan anak panah itu membelah jadi dua. Masing-masing masuk ke dalam tubuh targetnya.

Haizaki menunggu kelanjutannya di balik semak-semak.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pria menggeser duduknya mendekati sang wanita. Dari ekspresi bahagia yang dipancarkan si wanita bisa dilihat bahwa si pria baru saja menyatakan perasaaannya. Saat sang wanita mengangguk dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, sang pria langsung memeluk sang wanita. Seketika sebuah kepingan CD berkilat melayang menuju Nijimura dan langsung ditangkap oleh pemilik surai hitam itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ganteng. "Kemampuanku hebat, 'kan?"

Haizaki mendekat. "Itu apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Nijimura. Ia memang pernah diberitahu kalau malaikat punya bermacam-macam tugas. Tapi jujur baru kali ini dia melihat salah satunya secara langsung.

"Ini data cinta pasangan itu. Dari awal mereka berjumpa sampai tumbuh benih-benih cinta sampai akhirnya mereka jadian."

"Termasuk sampai akhirnya bagaimana mereka berpisah?"

Nijimura terdiam lalu menatap CD di tangan. Ia memang belum pernah melihat isi dari CD yang selama ini ia dan malaikat cinta lain kumpulkan. Setelah mereka mendapatkan CD, kepingan-kepingan kaset itu langsung dikumpulkan ke bagian manajemen untuk disimpan. Nijimura hanya tahu sampai sebatas itu karena memang hanya itu yang ditugaskan padanya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Dan kau bilang kau ini hebat," Haizaki menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum mengejek tentunya. "Hah, itu saja tidak tahu. Hebat darimananya?"

Malaikat bersurai hitam menyikut keras ulu hati hingga si iblis terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi perut. "Malaikat sialan!" umpat si iblis.

Nijimura mengacuhkan umpatan Haizaki. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Benar juga. Kalau ada data tentang perjumpaan para pasangan, sudah pasti ada data tentang bagaimana mereka berpisah karena tidak selamanya manusia itu hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, 'kan? Bagaimana Nijimura bisa lupa hal seperti ini?

 _Karena tidak selamanya manusia hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai—_

Sekelebat ingatan tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. Tidak begitu jelas tapi Nijimura tahu ia ada disana. Semuanya samar seperti kau sedang menonton film dari kaset rusak. Tersendat-sendat. Hitam putih. Tapi walaupun kabur ia bisa tahu disana ada ruangan penuh orang. Terdengar suara decitan sepatu serta bunyi sesuatu yang memantul berkali-kali dan suara sorak sorai. Tapi dimana? Ia tidak pernah merasa berada di ruangan seperti itu. Semakin Nijimura berusaha mengingat, bayangan itu semakin pudar hingga kemudian hilang begitu saja.

"Oi, kenapa diam saja?"

Suara Haizaki membuyarkan lamunan Nijimura. Pemuda itu kemudian menyimpan CD yang dipegangnya. "Hanya terpikir sesuatu. Ayo kembali, aku lapar."

Nijimura mengepakkan sayap putihnya yang berkilauan disusul Haizaki yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba patuh juga ikut mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Keduanya terbang ke langit meninggalkan gedung tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Nijimura hanya diam. Tidak lagi mengganggu iblis yang sibuk menggerutu menyalahkan Nijimura karena ia melewatkan makan malamnya akibat diseret secara paksa ke dunia manusia. Ia hanya menjawab umpatan-umpatan Haizaki dengan gumaman.

Keduanya berpisah di tapal batas dengan Haizaki memandang aneh pada punggung Nijimura yang menjauh. Tadi ribut mengajak rusuh, sekarang malah diam seperti batu. Haizaki benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan malaikat itu. Tapi iblis abu itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia memilih kembali ke rumah secepatnya karena perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Nijimura sendiri hingga sampai di apartemen masih sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Bayangan apa itu tadi? Seperti kepingan ingatan yang acak dan tidak tersusun. Tidak jelas dimana dan siapa orang lain yang ada disana selain dirinya. Semuanya serba tidak jelas.

Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda itu memilih menjatuhkan diri ke kasur karena kepalanya mulai sakit. Ia butuh istirahat untuk hari ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf untuk update yang lambat seperti keong sawah. Selagi berpikir tentang ide cerita lain tiba-tiba saja timbul keinginan untuk melanjutkan ff ini.**

 **Semoga reader sekali suka dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Mind to review? /kedip/**


End file.
